puppet_masterfandomcom-20200214-history
Klinge
Klinge = |-| #2= |-| #3= |-| Prototype= These are various Blade puppets that Andre Toulon (The Littlest Reich timeline) and his father Henri had built for their puppet performances in Paris and all around the world. The first known Blade to have been built was in 1912 and its design was based on a clown mixed with the Grim Reaper. This one had an evil skull face and a leather coat and was performed in front of audiences. During the late 1930's and the 1940's when World War II broke out, Toulon would design a new version of Blade which had long white hair, a hat and a gaunt face with small daggers in its eye sockets. He would use this one to perform anti-Jew puppet shows. Toulon would later assist the Nazis in their Final Solution mission and would give life to his puppets so that they could seek out people that the Nazis saw as unfit and murder them. After the war had ended Toulon had escaped to the United States, where he continued to build and manufacture more puppets, including Blades and he would run a mail ordering service where he sold them to people from all over the world. He continued to do this up until his death in 1989. In 2018, a lot of his puppets, including the Blades were all unleashed at a auction and killed most of the visitors there. Physical appearance In Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich, There were three different Blades. #The first Blade's face looked more like a mummified human's face that had no nose, and he no longer had his smirk. His hair was a lot longer and he wore a leather fedora hat and coat. He also wore a red undercoat. This Blade also had pale humans hands with a hidden knife and hook mechanism in it that would pop out through their fingers. #The second Blade was similar to the first one but had no hair and wore a Swastika arm band and had only one arm. This Blade had a knife that popped out of an empty socket on its arm and also wore a more floppy style hat and had knives in its eyes. #The final Blade had the face of an evil skull that was covered in cracks and didn't wear a hat. This one had the traditional knife and hook hands but on opposite sides than the original and the knife was more of a Swiss army knife shape. Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich Information Needed. ---- Trivia *In the script of The Littlest Reich, Blade was going to place sharp torpedoes into his eye sockets to launch them out but this scene didn't make it into the final movie. *the blade with the skull was originally was going to be black and had glowing eyes as well was sainted. *on a cover of the littlest Reich dvd has skull blade with the normal blade human hand which never happens in the film *the normal blade under the hat or maybe a one that was plan to be shown had a yellow head color and had cracks in it plus has shiny yellow with a pink tinge hair by the artist Tate Steinseik *the concept art of blade look more to the classic design but with more detail and one had teeth Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = = Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich = TrailerTLab.png Littlest reich itune (38).jpg TrailerTL1.png TrailerTL11334.png Iitunes tkr (15).jpg Iitunes tkr (14).jpg Iitunes tkr (12).jpg Iitunes tkr (11).jpg Iitunes tkr (10).jpg Iitunes tkr (9).jpg Iitunes tkr (7).jpg Iitunes tkr (6).jpg Littlest reich itune (52).jpg Iitunes tkr (5).jpg Iitunes tkr (3).jpg Iitunes tkr (2).jpg Littlest reich itune (34).jpg Iitunes tkr (1).jpg Littlest reich itune (37).jpg Littlest reich itune (35).jpg Littlest reich itune (36).jpg Littlest itunes (44).jpg Littlest itunes (11).jpg TrailerTLaby.png Littlest itunes (55).jpg Littlest itunes (54).jpg Littlest itunes (53).jpg Littlest itunes (51).jpg Littlest itunes (48).jpg Littlest itunes (43).jpg Littlest itunes (35).jpg Littlest reich itune (48).jpg Littlest reich itune (47).jpg Littlest reich itune (46).jpg Littlest reich itune (22).jpg Tlr itune 9 (16).jpg Tlr itune 9 (15).jpg Tlr itune 9 (14).jpg Tlr itune 9 (12).jpg TrailerTL113.png Bladehidingcreepily.png Tlr itune 9 (11).jpg LittlestX1s1xbab.png LittlestX1s1x.png TrailerTL113341.png Tlr itune 9 (10).jpg Itune purchase (32).jpg Itune purchase (31).jpg LittlestreichX1.png TrailerTLabyxa.png Itune purchase (27).jpg Itune purchase (23).jpg Itune purchase (22).jpg TrailerTL1133.png LittlestX1s.png Itune purchase (21).jpg Itune purchase (20).jpg Itune purchase (19).jpg TrailerTL11.png Itune purchase (18).jpg Itune purchase (17).jpg Itune purchase (16).jpg Itune purchase (15).jpg TLRavailableOnItunes.mkv snapshot 00.27.41 -2018.08.17 18.20.49-.jpg Itunes purchase (21).jpg Itunes purchase (20).jpg Itunes purchase (19).jpg Itunes purchase (18).jpg Itunes purchase (12).jpg Catalog tlr 4.png Behind the scenes Tlrcreat (7).jpg Tlrcreat (12).jpg Tlrcreat (13).jpg Tlrcreat (8).jpg Tlrcreat (9).jpg Tlrcreat (10).jpg Tlrcreat (11).jpg 225072-942x530.jpg 16252246_1423187277705639_2259800675665930846_o.jpg|Tom Devlin's concept art for the reboot 16402994_1423187274372306_8007920621402754366_o.jpg PMLR16-BLADE-.jpg Jebby.png Andre toulon wit hblade.png Fangoblade.jpg Robot littletst.png inwidnew.png Riehcblade.png Neblad.png riehcblade.png 18268284 10209182702857989 8443801604368054466 n.jpg Untitledihorror.png Untitledihorror.png Cinestat11x2csd.png cinestatepropety1.jpg cinestatepropety2.jpg cinestatepropety3.jpg cinestatepropety4.jpg cinestatepropety5.jpg cinestatepropety6.jpg cinestatepropety0.jpg Cinestat11x2cs.png Phil littlest.jpg 3puppeteersbkade.png Cinestat11x2c.png Lolmason.jpg Puppet-master-littlest-reich-05.jpg Cinestat11x2.png Cinestat11.png Cinestat1.png DbuiM88W4AEGc3H.jpg Litlest frog.jpg Cinestat11x.png Polish poster.jpg Terror blade.png illwiklklweeb.jpg illwiklklzeed.jpg kklinge.jpg leromge.jpg Merchandise 1Kind.png|A one of a kind Blade knie replica that was given out to a fan on Instagram Fan made Fan-made-blade-tlr.jpg 55615921_415720158992507_6169900372459520000_n.jpg|Crimsonviper's custom replica 56636439_2589611924401077_4258730880261947392_n.jpg|Crimsonviper's custom replica 58.jpg|crimsonviper's custom replica 85070125 185966669130807 3640565797945868288 n.jpg|Crimsonviper's custom replica Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Itunes purchase (18).jpg|Jewish man (The Littlest Reich, stabbed) Itunes purchase (10).jpg|Jewish family member (The Littlest Reich, stabbed) Itunes purchase (10).jpg|Jewish family member (The Littlest Reich, stabbed) Itune purchase (34).jpg|James Easton (The Littlest Reich, possibly stabbed) goldiegirl.jpg|Goldie (The Littlest Reich, stabbed in the heart multiple times) Tlr itune 9 (13).jpg|Richard (The Littlest Reich, stabbed in the ankle and body) Iitunes tkr (4).jpg|Christian (The Littlest Reich, intestines cut out, throat slashed, stabbed in the eye) runcess.jpg|Princess (The Littlest Reich, throat sawed) ruarkowitz.jpg|Markowitz (The Littlest Reich, stabbed in the throat) BarbaraC.jpg|Carol Doreski (The Littlest Reich, throat slit) Littlest reich itune (22).jpg|Hotel guest (The Littlest Reich, stabbed) |-| Category:Toulon's puppets Category:Puppets Category:Villain Category:Nazi Category:TLR Puppets